


Candy Shop Romance

by pandorasv13



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasv13/pseuds/pandorasv13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghae's family owns a candy shop. Henry's family opens a cafe across the street. Just a simple, sweet candy shop romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Donghae dangled his legs over the edge of the candy cane balcony. The stiff bars kept him safely on the correct side of the lookout, small hands wrapped around the railing as he raised himself up and down lazily.

“Appa!” he called, listening to his voice echo through the large candy shop. They were the biggest sweets shop in that district, with a dome like ceiling and two levels of anything from hard candies to fresh baked pastries. Donghae had grown up to the smell of fudge wafting through the gingerbread shaped kitchen doors, and the soft rumbling of the cotton candy machines behind the East Wing counters.

Peering around, he let his head loll from side to side, humming with energy as he waited for his father to answer him. “Appa!” he cried again.

“What is it?” his father finally responded, hurrying out with a tray of truffles in hand and a mussed head of hair.

Donghae grinned, kicking his feet. “Hi.”

Mr. Lee frowned, huffed, and then managed a playful smile. “Where are you friends, Hae? I haven’t seen little Kyuhyun or that crazy Eunhyuk around recently.”

“They’re both on vacation,” he answered, pouting and sticking his head halfway through the bars. “Eunhyuk said he’s going to the countryside or something. Kyuhyun…I don’t remember anymore.” Donghae’s stomach rumbled and he eyed the sweets in his father’s hand. “Appa, I’m hungry. Can I have some?” He blinked his eyes, licking his lips.

“You can’t eat candy for lunch,” Mr. Lee scolded, “Come down here and I’ll take you out to eat.”

“Really?” Donghae jumped up, racing down the spiral stairs and leaping at his father. The parent yelped and caught the eight year old with one arm, holding the truffles high above his head. “Thank you, appa! Where are we going to eat?”

Mr. Lee sighed, smiling down at his bright eyed baby boy. How could any parent resist that innocent grin? “I heard about this new place just across the street. We’ll go there, okay? Just let me put these into the display case.”

“I’ll go check it out!” he announced, sprinting for the door before his father could catch him.

“That kid…,” Mr. Lee shook his head, exhausted.

Donghae hurried outside, shuffling down the few steps elevating his family’s candy shop and stopping when he spotted the “Grand Opening” sign on a building across the street. Crossing the empty way, he pulled the navy blue handle, helping himself into the place.

Inside, he was immediately whisked up by the musical decorations all over the walls and counters. There was orchestral music playing from somewhere that seemed to pick up the wallpaper and make it dance and spin. Donghae held his breath, stepping further into the place, confused and excited.

“Welcome to the Strings Café,” a waitress looked down at him, smiling, “Are you parents with you, little boy?”

Donghae looked around, “My appa will be right over. Why is this place decorated like this?”

The woman chuckled and offered her his hand. He quickly took it, bounding after her as his head turned from side to side, studying the intriguing light fixtures and instruments everywhere.

“The owners are musicians. This place is for both food and live performances, so there’s very good flow inside our café,” she explained, “So where did you say your appa is?”

“He owns the candy shop across the street,” Donghae stated absently, not noticing the woman’s immediate surprise and quickened nerves, “I’m his one and only fishy!” he puffed out his chest, proudly. “No one else can be me – that’s what my appa always tells me!”

“You must be really special then,” the waitress chuckled. “Hey, you know who’s a lot of fun to play with?” she asked secretively, bending down so she was whispering in his ear.

Donghae’s eyes flashed with interest. “Who, who, who?”

“He’s just like candy,” she promised, “small, bright, and sweeter than any chocolate you’ve ever tasted.”

“I think you’re lying,” he frowned, crossing his arms challengingly.

“No, no, I promise,” the woman winked. Standing up, she made a motion for him to stay-put, and then she disappeared behind the miniature stage. A moment later, she emerged with a tiny little boy by her side.

His cheeks were fuller than jumbo marshmallows, his skin fairer than the whitest chocolate truffle, and his smile…it was more innocent than the tiniest gum drop. The kid came straight up to Donghae, reaching out to take his hand. “Noona told me that you own a candy shop,” the younger boy said, jumping up and down, “Can I go see it? Please, hyung?”

“How old are you?” Donghae questioned, tilting his head in puzzlement, “You’re super tiny like a gumball.”

“I’m Henry,” he said, “and I just turned five! What’s your name, Candy Shop Hyung?” He puffed his already chubby cheeks out, eyes sweet like melted chocolate chips.

“I’m Donghae,” Donghae grinned, “I’m the only fish in the entire city!”

“How can a fish own a candy shop?” he hooked a finger in his own mouth in wonderment.

“Because I’m a super cool fish,” he nodded, pulling Henry up to sit next to him on the booth seat. Donghae pulled the munchkin into his lap, feeling just as big and mighty as his father. “My appa always tells me that little kids are lucky because they can sit anywhere – even on someone’s lap. So since you’re little, I’ll let you sit here!”

Henry slowly broke into a grin so wide his baby teeth were showing. “Wow…how old are you, hyung?” He tugged on Donghae’s t-shirt urgently. “I wanna, I wanna, I wanna know!”

“I’m a whole eight years old,” he stated very seriously, nodding his head just once.

“Whoa…,” he blinked slowly, awestruck. “You really are super cool, hyung. Does that mean you’re a third grader?”

“Yup! And you’re just a little first grader,” Donghae said smugly.

Henry frowned, cheeks red. “But I’ll be a third grader soon!”

“And then I’ll already be a sixth grader,” he stuck his tongue out, snickering, “you can’t beat me.” Donghae pinched one of those round marshmallow cheeks. The skin was soft and squishy and he pulled on it, laughing when Henry whined.

“Are you picking on that boy?”

Donghae’s head shot up and he broke into a wide smile. “Appa!” He hefted Henry up like a prize, “Look, look! I found something!”

“Yeah, he found me!” Henry spread his arms out wide, giggling.

Mr. Lee turned to the waitress, flabbergasted. She simply shrugged, trying to suppress her laughter. “Your son is incredibly sweet,” she offered.

“Yes…he really is,” Mr. Lee admitted warily. “Hae…why is that little boy in your lap?”

“Because he’s tiny and I’m big,” Donghae stated as if his father was being silly.

“Of course,” he sighed, “so, what’s your name?” He ruffled the smaller one’s hair.

Henry wriggled around, looking up at the kind faced man. “I’m Henry. You’re hyung’s appa, right?”

“Yes I am,” Mr. Lee smiled, “and where’s your appa, Henry?”

“I don’t know where my appa is,” he responded, shaking his head.

The waitress pointed to the stage, indicating the back area. Mr. Lee nodded understandingly. “Well then, do you want to come see the candy shop? This pretty noona can tell your appa for you.”

Henry nodded eagerly. “Yeah, yeah, yeah!” He jumped down from Donghae’s lap, pulling on the older boy’s hand. “Let’s go~!” he whined.

Donghae stepped in front of the tiny person, patting his back, “I’ll give you a piggy back ride! C’mon, Henry!” he flashed a smile, grunting when the tiny weight hit him squarely. Hefting the boy up, Donghae charged towards the door, quickly followed by his worried father.

“I guess we’ll just order in for lunch,” Mr. Lee muttered, smiling gently at the two boys racing out of the café.


	2. Part 2

Donghae gazed up at the large high school, breathing out puff of air. There was a welcome board at the front entrance for the incoming freshmen – meaning Donghae. He stifled a sigh, nervous and itching to get his first day over with.

It was scary thinking about what waited for him on the other side of those gates. A hand caught him on the shoulder, an arm wrapping around his upper back. “What’s up, Hae?” Eunhyuk grinned at his best friend. “Nervous?”

“No way,” Donghae shook his head, returning the grin and hiding his anxiety as best he could.

“Let’s go then,” the other boy nodded towards the school.

A snowball crashed into the back of Donghae’s head and he spun around, brushing it quickly out of his hair. Standing a few feet away from him with a cute, mischievous smile on his lips was Henry Lau. There was a backpack and violin case slung over one of his shoulders, dark middle school uniform starkly contrasting the snow at his feet.

“Why are you just standing there, Fish Brain?” Henry scoffed, eyes shining, “your big old behind is taking up all the room.”

“Why are you checking out my butt, Munchkin?” Donghae shot back, flashing a wicked grin.

“It’s right in front of me, where else am I supposed to look?” he defended, brows drawing together irritably.

Eunhyuk snatched Donghae’s arm, rolling his eyes. “Let’s go already. We’re gonna be late for orientation,” he glanced back at Henry, saying, “hurry up to class already, kiddo.” A snowball flew, but he ducked, laughing and dragging Donghae along before the middle school boy could vent out anymore of his annoyance.

They trailed into the building, filing into chairs and turning their attention to the stage. Eunhyuk leaned over his friend, pulling on his blazer. “Check out that person over there,” he nodded towards a rather cute faced boy. His eyes were large and dark, black hair neatly swept across his forehead. Every button of his uniform was properly done up and his hands were closed into careful fists in his lap.

“You really love the curvy ones,” Donghae mused.

“He is pretty curvy for a dude, huh?” Eunhyuk mumbled.

“That’s a guy?” his eyes widened, leaning over his friend to somehow hopefully get a better look at the pretty boy. “Damn…I didn’t know boys could look like that.”

“You’re friends with Henry and you didn’t think there were cute boys?” Eunhyuk cocked an eyebrow.

“He’s my childhood friend,” Donghae blanched, “Thinking about him as anything but my baby brother is really creepy.”

Eunhyuk snorted. “Does that mean you can’t call him cute?”

“Not really,” he frowned, “that’s like…I don’t even know. Best friends just don’t work as lovers. You saw how well we lasted.”

“Yeah, like half an hour before you got pissed and broke up with me,” he rolled his eyes.

“It was more like twenty minutes,” Donghae muttered.

Eunhyuk laughed, getting comfortable in his chair again. “Anyway, are you excited? We’re finally in high school.”

Donghae pursed his lips, not wanting to confess how scared he was. What if he got beat up? What if he didn’t make the soccer team? What if he was hated by everyone? He shuddered to think what all of them would do if they found out he was the son of Mr. Lee the Candy Man. It wasn’t necessarily bad, but he just didn’t want anyone trying to take advantage of his father through him.

The family business was as strong as ever and only growing with each expansion and promotional event. Donghae could barely recall the last time he ever had to worry about how much money was in his wallet or on his credit card.

What could he say? Candy always sold.

“I’m okay,” he shrugged, “it’s just school.”

“Hmm…if you say so,” Eunhyuk sighed, “I’m psyched to join the dance team though. I hear that they’ve made it to the national tournament every year for the past three years.”

Donghae nodded along, tuning out the incessant blabbering of his friend. There were other things to be thinking about – mainly his future reputation and social life. All throughout middle school and elementary he had slacked off and no he sort of wanted to be the good one, the sporty one, the nice one, the responsible one. It sounded fantastic to him.

His phone buzzed and he reached into the crisp black pants pocket.

 

Henry: I’m booooored, aqualad. Tell me how high school is!

Donghae: None of your business, bubble butt :P

Henry: Hey! Don’t be mean :O Just tell me, Hae!

Donghae: Maybe I’ll tell you later…

Henry: You’re a jerk!

Donghae: You love me, chubberz

Henry: Choke on your own ego, T^T

 

Donghae chuckled, putting the phone away as he saw a student rise up to the podium onstage. The boy was meek and kept touching his glasses or correcting his very straight and clean blazer. “Geek,” Eunhyuk muttered into Donghae’s ear.

“Total,” the latter agreed in a hushed voice.

“I’m your class representative,” the boy stuttered out, going on to say a number of broken, supposedly inspirational things. Donghae watched him blankly, having nothing else to look at. His mind was farther away than should’ve been possible, and his eyes only seemed to stay open out of habit.

Boring… Donghae sighed, crossing his arms and leaning back in the seat. Lowering his gaze, he frowned. I miss Henry…


	3. Part 3

“So…how was today?” Henry asked as he propped his head up on Donghae’s flat stomach. They lounged on the floor of the Lee family’s third floor loft in their house. There was one sea blue door on the left leading to Donghae’s main bedroom – though he often slept out on the loft since no one else shared the top floor with him. On the right were two doors, one being a linen closet, and the other being the bathroom.

Henry kicked his feet, chewing on a Peppero and eyeing the older boy curiously.

“It was a little boring,” Donghae responded, looking up at the ceiling, hands tucked behind his head to act like a cushion. He crossed his ankles, shifting around to adjust to Henry’s faint weight on his abdomen. “Tomorrow the clubs and sports teams are going to have orientations…so that’s pretty cool. I’m super psyched for soccer try-outs.”

“Why? You know you’re gonna make it no matter what,” Henry mumbled between chews. He popped another one into his mouth, pushing one at Donghae as well.

The high school boy bit off the chocolate tip, thoughtfully eating. “You sure I’m not gonna fall flat on my face?”

“You might,” Henry snickered, “but they’d probably think you’re clumsy and dopey, which wouldn’t be so wrong.”

Donghae glared playfully down. “Hey, watch it, Munchkin. You’re still a guest in my house.”

“I’m here so often I don’t think you can still call me a guest,” he rolled his eyes, flashing a cute grin that was all smooth white cheeks and scrunched up eyes. “Isn’t that right, my fish-brained hyung?”

“Yah!” he laughed, pushed Henry off of him, “This attitude of yours is getting out of hand.” Donghae rolled on top of him, trapping him there. “What do you have to say for yourself, kid?”

Henry stared up at him and then reached forward, taking the opposite end of the Peppero in the handsome boy’s mouth and breaking it off.

“I’m so adorable that anything can be forgiven?” he offered, cocking his head to one side as he swallowed the broken piece of the snack.

“Yeah…I guess that’s true,” Donghae submitted, pinching one of the chubby cheeks. He smirked at Henry’s squirming and then dropped his entire weight on the smaller boy. “This is comfortable,” Donghae nodded.

“Ugh…,” Henry gasped, “get off me, you humongous blob!” He pushed at the older one’s shoulders, trying not to laugh.

“Nah, I don’t think I will,” he shook his head, “It’s super nice right here.”

“Stop…I think I’m gonna barf,” he started fighting violently and Donghae chuckled, pushing himself up and pulling Henry half on top of him.

“You’re so spoiled,” Donghae scoffed, stroking the boy’s hair gently.

“Only because you love to spoil me,” he responded cheekily, rubbing his head into the hand running through his messy locks. 

“Are you hanging out with Kyuhyun more?” he mused. “You sound more and more snarky every day.”

“Yeah…,” Henry admitted, playing with the buttons on Donghae’s school uniform, “he’s really cool and popular, plus we’ve known each other since we were younger so it just makes sense.”

“Well don’t become too much like him, or else you’re not gonna be cute anymore,” he teased.

“Even if the rest of the world doesn’t find me cute anymore, you’re always going to,” he assured.

Donghae smiled, wrapping an arm around the slender figure’s waist. He pulled a thin blanket from the edge of the couch and threw it over them. As much as best friends would make the worst lovers, he couldn’t deny how cute Henry had always been to him. If Eunhyuk ever knew the extent to which Donghae fanboyed over the younger boy, he would never let him live it down.

“Sleepy?” Henry mumbled, snuggling closer to his oldest friend.

Donghae yawned and nodded, turning onto his side, keeping the other person close. “…how did you day go?”

“Middle school isn’t really scary,” he shrugged.

“How can you be so cool for someone so small?” Donghae smirked lazily, resting his forehead against the other boy.

Henry frowned, pulling up so their faces were nearly touching, breath mingling. “Excuse me, Nemo, I prefer to be called fun-sized.”

“Whatever you want, Hamtaro,” Donghae mumbled, eyes drifting shut.

He gazed at the older boy, wanting to strangle him and hug him at the same time. Henry settled on a sigh, fingers curling tighter into the fabric of his shirt. Closing his eyes as well, he got comfortable and the world went dark.

 

***

 

“What’re you kids doing?”

Donghae rubbed his eyes, groaning and absently hugging Henry tighter as he tried to ignore the sound of his father. Mr. Lee wasn’t having it though. Walking over, he knelt down, rolling the blanket down a bit, finding Henry’s head tucked against Donghae’s chest, arms curled up in loose fists.

“You two never change,” Mr. Lee snorted, ruffling the smaller one’s hair.

“What?” Donghae mumbled groggily, blinking up at his father.

“You’ve always fawned over him like some sort of mother to its child,” he chuckled at his son, “it’s time to send Henry home though. It’s getting close to eleven already and he has school tomorrow.”

“It’s that late already?” Donghae frowned, “No way…” He shook himself out of the daze, clearing his throat and sitting Henry up.

The latter slumped against Donghae’s frame, still sleeping.

“Get up, Chubberz,” he grunted, smoothing Henry’s hair absently.

“No…,” the boy mumbled, wrapping his arms fully around Donghae, pressing himself closer, legs tangling with the older boy’s underneath the blanket.

Mr. Lee raised a bemused eyebrow. His son flopped back down, grinning and chuckling. “It’s like a leech. I can’t get rid of it.”

“Shut up,” Henry muttered without opening his mouth, eyes still stubbornly shut, “stupid Haefish….”

“Get up, octo-arms,” Donghae struggled to push the boy away, laughing when Henry continued flailing to cling onto him. Eventually, he got the younger male to let go and then Donghae was sitting up, pushing the blanket aside.

“Don’t you two have homework?” Mr. Lee prompted.

Henry scratched his head, eyes half open. “I’m in seventh grade, appa-ah. Be worried about, Fishy-hyung. He’s not very bright.”

Donghae smacked the boy in the arm, earning a light laugh. “Yah, are you going to let me talk to me like that?” he looked up at his father hopefully.

“I learned a long time ago that getting involved in quarrels between you two is useless,” he snorted, turning and heading back down the stairs. “Head home soon, Henry!”

The two boys exchanged a look and then Henry got to his feet, grabbing his school bag. “I don’t wanna get on your appa’s bad side. He’s really scary when he’s strict.”

“Agreed,” Donghae leaned back, cracking his neck lazily, “Tell me how you do in the orchestra ranking exam.”

“I will,” Henry flashed him a smile before waving and descending the steps.


	4. Part 4

“Are you…really dating someone?” Donghae asked awkwardly, sitting across the room from the first year high school boy.

Henry flicked a paper airplane, watching it circle in the air before landing somewhere near the television in Donghae’s loft. “Maybe…what’s it to you, Mega Squid?”

“I’m being serious,” he sighed, crossing his arms and resting his pouting face on his knees, “Henry, are you going out with that guy, Jiyoung?”

“Why are you being so serious?” he rolled his eyes lazily, “Everything is just fine. Don’t worry and just enjoy life, Haeter. Ha-ha, you see what I did there?”

“Your English isn’t funny right now,” Donghae frowned, “Just answer the question.”

Henry flopped onto his back, feigning sleep.

The older boy groaned, tumbling over and burying his face in a pile of summer blankets. Why couldn’t Henry just spit it out? What was the point in his little tricks and jokes? All Donghae wanted to know was whether or not he was dating someone.

That wasn’t that big of a request right? After all, they were best friends – childhood best friends. Donghae felt entitled to know about the boy’s love life to some extent, especially if he was dating a bad boy like Jiyoung. What would his parents think if they found out he was dating someone with a bad reputation?

Clearly, that was the only reason he cared.

 

“Why the sour face, Mochi Cheeks?” Eunhyuk teased, wrapping an arm around Henry’s shoulders.

“Hae-baby is being nosy,” he scoffed, frowning and playing with the food on his cafeteria tray.

“Like how?”

Henry sighed, leaning his head on Eunhyuk’s shoulder. “He was being so serious yesterday about the rumor that I’m dating someone. I mean, I’m not dating anyone so I guess that’s why I was getting so irritated with him…but I don’t think it should matter that much.”

The third year suppressed a smirk. “Hae-stack is always like that,” he muttered, “plus, he probably doesn’t wanna see his practically adopted little brother dating someone who’s a bad influence.”

“He’s being an annoying Puffer-Hae and I don’t like it,” Henry deadpanned, “he told me to stop when I just called him Mega Squid.”

Eunhyuk frowned. “He loves that almost as much as Fish Brain.”

“I know!” he exclaimed, “He’s just…ugh.”

“Things will work out, trust me,” he chuckled, “just try talking to him again.”

“Mm…maybe,” Henry mumbled stubbornly, “I feel awkward talking to him like that.”

“Obviously,” he rolled his eyes, “you two don’t even call each other by name. And if you do, it’s just because you’re really sleepy or really tired.”

“Shut up,” Henry frowned, but he was smiling nonetheless.

The bell for classes rang and they parted.

Henry strode down the hallway, whistling a tune and tapping his fingers against the strap of his backpack. Through the haze of people walking ahead of him, he saw Donghae’s backside and lit up immediately. For a moment, he forgot that they were in some strange purgatory of fighting and not fighting.

Speeding up, he caught up and jumped, hooking an arm around Donghae’s shoulders. The older boy stumbled back, confused, but then Henry’s face popped up, chin resting on his shoulder and cheek pressed against his. “Hey, Fish-for-Brains, how was Bio?” Henry grinned.

Donghae smiled at him, holding his arm where it slung across his shoulders. “It was pretty good. How was scavenging for acorns and twigs, Alvin?”

Henry’s grin only widened and he hugged his friend harder, laughing and rubbing his face into Donghae’s shoulder. “It was okay. Eunhyuk-hyung kept me company today. He was giving me advice about how to talk to you about yesterday, because it’s been bothering me.”

The smile faded a bit from Donghae’s face. “Now isn’t the right time to talk about it,” he shook his head, loosening Henry’s arm from around him.

“Why not?” he frowned.

“It isn’t something as casual as small talk in between classes,” the older boy responded, brow furrowing. “So come by after school to the candy shop? I’m in charge of baking sweets for the bake sale tomorrow.”

Henry nodded hesitantly, not liking how serious the atmosphere was getting again. “Hey…Nemo?”

“Yeah?” Donghae cocked an eyebrow.

“Never mind,” he shook his head. His mouth opened again though, as if once again changing his mind. Before he could say anything though, a hand found his shoulder, nudging him in the opposite direction as Donghae. “Ah, Jiyoung-hyung!” Henry flashed a disarming smile.

His friend laughed, nodding down the corridor. “We have examinations for music composition, don’t we?”

“Oh yeah!” Henry’s eyes widened, “Shoot, can I look at your notes?” He grabbed Jiyoung’s arm pleadingly.

“Hmm…I don’t think so,” he teased, trying to pull away from the cute begging. “Failing would be your own fault.”

“Hey! You can’t just ditch me! C’mon,” he dragged the last word out, trying not to laugh as he shook Jiyoung’s arm. The other boy just clicked his tongue and tried to cross his arms.

All the while, Donghae stood awkwardly watching, not knowing whether or not Henry was going to walk away without a goodbye. He stared at the boy, studying him like he always seemed to be doing recently. Henry was his oldest friend and there he was…drifting away. Frowning, Donghae looked down, feeling childish for wanting to stay attached to someone who clearly didn’t feel the same way.

They were just normal friends – not best friends. That’s how Donghae felt, at least.

Henry’s arms suddenly wrapped around Donghae’s waist, his face buried in the latter’s shirt like a child. Donghae’s eyes widened and he looked down in time to see Henry lift his head up and pout. “Hae-Fishy…, Jiyoung is being so stingy.”

“I…,” Donghae looked away, not knowing what to do or say. Pulling away from Henry, he muttered, “I gotta go,” and then he was hurrying down the hallway.

Jiyoung glanced at his friend, confused. “Did you guys get into a fight or something?”

“No…I don’t think so,” Henry sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets awkwardly. “I should probably go talk to him.”

“Do it after class,” Jiyoung grabbed his friend’s arm, leading him away, “There’s no point in doing it right now when your emotions are too high.”

Reluctantly, he trailed along.


	5. Part 5

Henry walked into the candy shop via the back door, shutting it behind him quietly. There were shelves of ingredients on either side of him, stacked on vibrantly colored platforms. Swirling designs were on either side, appearing much more decorative than necessary.

That was what made the Lee family’s candy shop so nice though. It had more to offer than some delectable desserts. They had weekend magic shows, multiple levels of candies and candy-themed toys, and a stained glass dome so large, it seemed to be impossible. There were trinkets and thingamajigs suspended from the ceiling, twirling and jingling with the ventilation system’s currents.

Even the unseen was made to appear for the public eye – which brings everything back to the storage room Henry had to walk through to enter the main bakery.

There were a few separate bakeries within the shop, but this one was used by actual members of the Lee family. Other ones were managed by hired employees. Henry grabbed a spare apron from a hook on the wall, tying it as he walked into the main room.

Donghae was kneading dough, flour coating his forearms and the front of his blue and white apron. The sleeves of his black shirt were rolled up, the top few buttons undone. His eyes were focused on the pale, malleable ball on the wooden board. Henry watched him for a few moments too long, having always found his friend to be cool when earnest.

“What sort of goods are you baking?” Henry idled up next to him, leaning one hip against the working table. He lifted his eyes to Donghae, relieved to see his friend smiling somewhat normally.

“Chocolate chip,” he responded, “Is that okay with you, Chipmunk Cheeks?”

Henry grinned, “Sounds awesome, Rainbow Fish.” He didn’t want to ruin the mood – really, he didn’t – but it seemed like a better idea to get it out in the open now, than to be surprised later when Donghae brought it up. Swallowing hard, Henry shifted around on his feet, circling around to the boy’s other side, picking up a rolling pin absently. “So…what did you wanna talk about? You’ve been a little weird, and I’m worried.”

“Thanks for the concern,” he chuckled, falling silent for what felt like forever. When Donghae did open his mouth to speak, he was already halfway down with scooping out dough balls for his baking tray. “I like you, Henry.”

“Well, I like you too,” he answered slowly, confused.

“No, I mean,” Donghae looked up, face flushed, “I think I love you.”

Henry cocked his head, arms crossing. “I love you, too Hae. What’s going on? We’re brothers after all.”

He made a frustrated noise. “Listen to me. I’m saying that I have feelings for you—or well, I think I do.” Donghae looked down and then back up. “I hated seeing you with Jiyoung earlier. I kept telling myself that there’s no way I could actually like you in that way…but I really thought about it, and it’s not just a brotherly affection. I get upset thinking that you only see me as your brother. I want to be more.” He took a deep breath. “That’s how I know that it can’t just be a sibling love. I want…I want you all to myself. Do you get it?”

Henry’s face was bright red, lips pressed into a tight line.

Donghae registered the expression and then his brows came together. “Are you okay?”

“You…uhm, you just dumped a lot of emotional baggage on me,” he said in a flurry, “Let me process a little bit of it.”

“Oh, okay,” he nodded, dropping his gaze. Donghae cleared his throat, doubling his speed of work in an attempt to use up the adrenaline quickly filling his veins. Picking up the tray, he turned to Henry, “Look—”

His friend has his back turned, legs shaking and fingers drumming. Henry really felt like he needed a good hit to the head or pinch to the arm. How could…How could Donghae have said something like that so easily? Then again, maybe it wasn’t easy for him after all. Henry replayed the situation in his mind again and again.

A hand dropped onto his shoulder and Henry jerked violently, yelping. The tray of cookies clattered to the ground, a dozen dough balls smashed under the metal. He whirled out, seeing Donghae’s hurt face. Regret filled his features and he grabbed Donghae’s hands before the older boy could move away. “No, please don’t look like that. I was just surprised, not scared,” he assured, squeezing the sensitive one’s fingers, “I…I don’t know how to answer you. This is really sudden.”

“I know,” Donghae nodded softly, not fighting with the desperate hold on his hands, “That’s not what I’m bothered by…or, I don’t know.” He gnawed on his bottom lip. “I like you a lot, Henry. So…can you give me an answer by tomorrow?”

“Uhm, tomorrow?” his eyes filled with panic.

“Or…soon?” Donghae frowned, worried.

Henry relaxed a bit. “I’ll try not to make you wait too long.”

Donghae took either side of the boy’s face in his hands, pulling him forward and pressing their lips together for a fleeting, electric second. Henry’s eyes widened and he stayed there, holding Donghae’s wrists as he seemed to fall into a daze.

“If that felt right, then maybe it’ll make your decision easier,” he mumbled, leaning in and kissing Henry on the cheek. “See you.”

“Y-Yeah…see you,” he squeaked, face heavily reddened. Henry stumbled backwards, navigating haphazardly back to the door and out into the world.

 

The kiss was what changed it all.

It had a charge unlike anything Henry had ever experienced.

Being touched like that was better than the finest chocolate, the sweetest gumdrop, or even the silkiest cake. He felt like he was bouncing on cotton candy clouds, hyped up on pixie sticks, trying to unscramble the tangle of licorice that was his brain.

As he sat on his bed at home, he stared at the opposing wall, sometimes at his violin, but mostly just at the whiteness of the dry wall. Tilting his head, he wondered if he was just going crazy. Everything could easily be a dream and he would wake up to find out that no one liked him and he had suddenly awoken to feelings for his oldest friend.

Him and Donghae…did that make much sense at all?

But that kiss…

Henry felt heat rising again and he rubbed his face in embarrassment.

Abruptly, the doorbell rang and he jumped. The night had just settled in and there were no scheduled visitors as far as he was concerned. Henry slowly climbed down the stairs, looking at the door. Carefully, he walked up to it, using the peep hole.

Opening the door, Henry smiled in confusion at Jiyoung. “Hi, what are you doing here?”

“I was just thinking about the afternoon and wondered if you had settled things with Donghae,” he responded, smiling uneasily. “I felt like he didn’t like me being there, so I was a little guilty.”

Henry shook his head, ignoring that small part of him screaming that Donghae could very possibly be jealous of someone. “It’s okay. It’s really not your fault, so you shouldn’t think too much about it.”

“Oh…well, that’s good,” Jiyoung laughed. He was quiet for only a second before reaching out and holding Henry’s hand. “And, actually, there was something else I wanted to ask you. If you’re not busy…uh, would you want to go see a movie tomorrow night? Just us?”

“Yeah, that would be cool,” Henry nodded casually, flashing a boyish grin.

Jiyoung seemed to deflate a little. “Henry…I meant, would you want to go on a date with me.” He smiled helplessly. “Get it?”

 

***

 

Donghae looked out his window, confused by the tapping on the glass. Pushing the curtains aside, he slid the panel up and stuck his head out, receiving a rock to the forehead. Groaning, he rubbed his head, glaring down into the semi-darkness.

There was enough light from the street lamps and his side door to see Henry flinch in apology. The younger boy stopped throwing rocks and rocked back on his heels like a scolded child. He seemed to wait for Donghae to say something first, to which Donghae obliged somewhat grudgingly. “What do you want?” he sighed.

“You’re like whipped cream on a waffle!” Henry whisper-yelled.

“Again…what?” Donghae stared at him blatantly.

“You’re the cherry on top of a sundae!”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re that one clump of chocolate chips in a chewy cookie!” He was grinning then, almost humming with energy.

Donghae tried to suppress a laugh, leaning out the window, smiling at the silly boy.

“You’re the sweetness after the sour in a Sour Patch Kid!”

“Hmm…,” he chuckled.

“You’re the extra scoop of ice cream for the perfect brownie dessert!”

“What’s your point?” Donghae called back.

Henry turned in a circle of excitement, waving his arms before grinning broadly and openly at the boy gazing down at him. “You, Haefish, Mega Squid, Hae-stack, Nemo of the mighty ocean—you’re something that makes my awesome life that much better. Sometimes you’re not upfront about it, but you’re like that cherry on top, that dollop of whipped cream, those extra chocolate chips, and that scoop of ice cream you always end up missing when it’s not there to make a perfect thing beyond perfect.”

Donghae laughed, covering his face. “What made you suddenly decide this?”

“…When Jiyoung came by and…,” Henry shrugged, “your confession made me feel different.”

“Should I thank him?”

“You don’t have to,” Henry answered sincerely.

Donghae melted a little on the inside, “Yo, Hamtaro.”

“What up, Nemo?”

“You’re cute.” Donghae grinned.

“Right back at you.” Henry made a heart with his hands, laughing.


End file.
